Such a gas compressor is also known from DE 39 09 531 A1, e.g., FIG. 5. This conventional gas compressor prevents back-flow from the compression chamber via the suction chamber into the suction line during idling by means of a check valve which is located between the suction chamber and the suction line. The check valve only allows flow in the direction of the suction line into the suction chamber. In this manner, the known gas compressor prevents arriving and returning gases from meeting each other and, thereby, prevents noise-producing pulsations of the suction line and of the gas column within the suction line during idling. It also prevents energy losses produced by these pulsations. However, when the known gas compressor is operated the check valve located between the suction chamber and the suction line, and particularly the valve body, may produce noise.
It is, therefore, an object of the instant invention to reduce the risk of noise production in a gas compressor of the above-mentioned type by simple means.